The Test
by PineapplePeopleSpokesman
Summary: In which Arthur walks in on Merlin in his room doing something seemingly innocent if a little strange. And Arthur does the polite thing in helping Merlin in a test he was doing. M/A & implied Morg/G.


**I read in a book (the world's greatest book of information) that the Ancient Greeks considered the philtrum – the indentation between the upper lip and nose – to be very sensitive to *cough* pleasure *cough*. So I decided to write a fanfic on it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Merlin on DVD. BBC owns the rights and stuff. **

ooooOoooo

"What are you _doing_ Merlin?" Arthur asked as he walked into Merlin's room, looking for some service. Merlin was lying on his bed, licking his philtrum **(See the top if you don't know what this means)**. "Huh?" he asked, clearly shocked by Arthur's unscheduled arrival. "I asked you what you were doing," Arthur said.

"Nothing," Merlin replied quickly.

"Nothing?" Arthur repeated "I have socks that need cleaning, armour that needs polishing, my sword needs sharpening..." The list went on.

Merlin sighed "Yes Sire."

"And when you bring me my breakfast and laundry tomorrow, I want you to tell me about what you were doing five minutes ago."

"But…" Merlin managed. It was too late though, Arthur had already left. _What am I going to tell him? _Merlin thought, dreading the next morning. Never the less, he set to work doing his chores without the aid of magic. He needed something to keep his mind off Arthur. He was all Merlin could think about. He was a prat yet Merlin still felt somehow drawn to him.

When Arthur had stormed into Merlin's room the look on his face had been priceless. Disbelief, laughter and something else painted his usually masked face. Merlin had lapped it up.

The washing had taken longer than Merlin would have preferred. He'd wanted to keep his mind off Arthur but the chores weren't helping and they definitely weren't the most fun things to do.

When Merlin finally finished he decided to talk to Gwen. He hadn't seen her since the morning before last. He wasn't sure where she'd be so he decided to go to the Lady Morgana's room first.

When he got there however, Morgana and Gwen were otherwise 'occupied'. "Sorry!" He squeaked. Morgana only briefly looked up to nod at Merlin as he left as quickly as he'd come.

ooooOoooo

The rest of the day was to Merlin's pleasure, fairly uneventful. Dinner was fairly quiet except for an interesting conversation with Gaius. "What did the Prince want?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just some chores to be done, nothing new," Merlin replied, not looking up at Gaius. "Are you sure that was all?" Gaius asked, raising his eyebrow even higher.

_How does he do that? _Merlin thought before replying: "Yes, why?" his voice broke on the second word; he coughed to clear his throat.

"I don't think I've ever seen your face more red, except for when you're getting pelted by tomatoes," Gaius raised his eyebrow to new heights. "Were you perhaps testing that old, Ancient Greek belief?"

Merlin blushed redder than ever, it seemed to be a great night for reaching new feats. "What are you going to tell him?" Gaius asked, finally dropping his eyebrow. "I really don't know," Merlin answered, truthfully. "Better decide soon," Gaius said, getting up to clean his plate.

ooooOoooo

The next morning came, Merlin wasn't looking forward to telling Arthur what he'd been doing and he was terrible at lying. He still had to bring up Arthur's laundry and breakfast and he still wanted to see Arthur's face. He collected Arthur's things and trudged up to his room. He knocked on the door and walked in. Arthur was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. Merlin shook the thought from his head.

Merlin touched Arthur's shoulder. He turned his head to face Merlin and woke with a smile on his face. "Nice dream?" Merlin asked. Arthur snapped out of it after hearing Merlin's words.

"It's so early!" he whined.

"It's past 10!" Merlin laughed "I brought your breakfast and your laundry."

"And a story too I hope!" Arthur grinned, sitting up in bed.

"Ah yes, about that. Well Gaius was telling me about the Ancient Greeks and a…interesting fact. He said they thought the philtrum – you know what that is right?" Arthur nodded "The philtrum was considered one of the most erogenous places on the body. So I decided to test the idea," Merlin finished, highly embarrassed.

"How did your test go?" Arthur asked leaning into Merlin.

"I'm not sure," Merlin replied.

"Will this help?" Arthur asked, licking Merlin's philtrum. Merlin closed his eyes and smiled "Yes but I think the subject needs further testing," he replied licking Arthur back who grinned hugely.

"Yep, it definitely helped!" Merlin laughed.

That one test made serving Arthur a hell of a lot better.

ooooOoooo

**What do you think? My first slash (written at least =]). Review!**


End file.
